Unknown Mission
by Legend of Link
Summary: Sothe is sent to the Real World to find someone...he doesn't know why he's doing this, but Micaiah says he should since she is friends with those people...they won't tell them why he's doing this...but why?
1. Mission Assigned

" Why do I have to do this? Why am I doing this? "

" You'll be fine! Trust me! "

" Are you sure? I don't even know these people…"

" Yes! They're my friends! I know them! Please, just trust me, Sothe. "

" Micaiah…"

" Hm? "

" You sure about this right? "

" Positive. "

" You guys ready? " a man came out of the curtains holding a remote.

" Um, I guess…I mean…I don't even know why I'm doing this. " Sothe said awkwardly.

" Oh, you don't need to know why, but lets just say, oh wait, don't say anything you guys. "

Sothe wondered what people, what others? Then, more people, as Sothe guessed, there were about sixteen more people coming out of the curtains. Sothe wondered if there was more, but a woman answered that for him.

" The others are preparing the teleporter. " she said

" Others? " Sothe said incredibly, " How many more 'others' are there? "

" Hm, if my calculations are correct, approximately, seventy- "

" Never mind. Forget I said anything. " Sothe said throwing his hand across in a rejecting kind of way.

" Well, are you ready to go, Sothe? "

" Sure…" Sothe said unsure about all this.

" Okay then, step right onto pad and-" as the woman got cut off

" Where am I going? " as Sothe got onto the pad just as the woman said before he cut her off.

" You are going to the Real World. "

" The Real World? " Micaiah and Sothe said in unison

" Yes, just as she said, the Real World. " as another man stepped up from behind the curtains.

" And what do I have to do there? "

" Find a man who has a beard, a mustache, he has brown hair, and always wears tan shoes and a tan suit. He also wears glasses, like, for an example, Harry Potter glasses. " the woman said.

" I think, if I can remember it all. " Sothe murmured to himself.

" Don't be so nervous, Sothe. You can do this, trust me. " Micaiah sensed.

" Okay, I guess you're right, and how will you know that I find him? "

" Oh,well, we'll contact you. " she responded.

" Okay. I think I'm ready. " Sothe answered.

" Okay. We'll get it ready and get you there in a jiffy. " as she rushed away.

" I'll miss you, Sothe. " Micaiah said hugging him

" I'll miss you to…Micaiah. " Sothe whispered hugging her back.

As they both backed away from each other, the woman yelled, " Ready! " And soon, Sothe was gone.

" Are you sure he'll be fine? Where's he going? " Micaiah asked worriedly.

" He's going to Minnesota. " the man behind Micaiah responded, " And yes, he'll be fine. Don't worry, we got everything under control. "

" What about his appearance? Wouldn't anyone notice him? "

" He's in disguise, as another boy, in college, his fourth, and last, year, so he has a limited amount of time to find him there, around the school. "

" Okay. Phew. " Micaiah sighed as the others walked away. Micaiah stared at the pad again and tears ran down her cheek…

" How bad or good is it there? I hope he's going to be okay. " Micaiah wondered as she walked in the direction of the others, got comfort from Nolan saying, " Everything's going to be fine. "

While they were walking, Micaiah stared back at the empty, white pad as though she would never see Sothe again.


	2. The First Hour of School

" WAKE UP, ANDY! " someone called as Sothe jumped up and fell on the ground. Then, a hologram came in front of his face.

" **Sothe. I'm the person that sent you here, can you hear me? Anyway, you're looking for a person named 'Mr. Hanglesbrug'. "** and the hologram went away.

"Ugh, where am I? " Sothe wondered as he was dressed differently too, and his hair was, brown? At least his face and his hair was the same, well, his hair was the same, just different color. Sothe got up and got out the door, and found out that he was in a house, and apparently that was his room. He looked around, then that same voice yelled across the whole house again.

" IT'S SCHOOL WAKE UP BOTH OF YOU! "

" Both of us? " Sothe wondered. Then another boy walked out of the room across of him waved, then went downstairs, as Sothe followed. He went down the stairs and found an angry looking woman there crossing her arms.

" C'mon, I have to drive you to school, both of you. " the woman said.

" Okay, mom, we get it! " the boy said.

" What? " Sothe thought in his head as the boy and the woman went through another door. Sothe followed them and found a garage open, waiting for them to get to, whatever school was. The woman came out of the van and looked at Sothe.

" Look, I know it's hard to go to school again, because you're in a harder grade, you're the oldest, and because it's a new school, but you have to get used to it. Now, c'mon. "

Sothe got in the car, apparently, and they drove to some high school. He had no idea what it was called, whatsoever he had to do it.

" Here you are, Andy! Good luck. " the woman said as Sothe got out as quickly as he can. His clothes reminded him of…gangster people…chain, high tops, some shirt, a jacket, and skinny jeans. Why does he have to deal with this he has no idea, but it's too late to regret anyway.

" Hey look, it's some new guy. " some guy said pointing at him, as Sothe realized that his daggers were still with him, just behind his jacket that no one could see them. The guy laughed at him as Sothe just said, " Fuck off. ".

" Woah, this kid knows language. " his friend, as Sothe was guessing, said.

Sothe just walked away and into the big building, as everyone stared at him, because they had no idea who he was. He just kept walking until he bumped into some fat guy in a suit.

" Hello there! You must be, Andy is it? " the man went on.

" Uh, sure... " Andy ( Sothe ) said awkwardly as the man begged him to go into a room that read 'The Principal's Office'. They both walked in as there were two people sitting in chairs. They were a boy and girl, they were very cheerful with smiles on their faces as they waved at him.

" Hello! " the girl said as she waved, " I'm Brianna! Your school's president! ".

" And I'm Bryan! Your school's vice president! You must be Andy, am I correct? "

" Yeah, okay sure. " Andy ( Sothe ) said oddly.

" Well then, welcome to this school! " Bryan and Brianna both said in unison.

" You can go to class. " the man in the suit said as he walked over to his desk. " By the way, my name is Principal Garrison, as the school bell rang.

" Class time! " Bryan and Brianna said in unison as they both rushed out of the room.

" Yes, you should go to, Andy. " Principal Garrison said as Andy ( Sothe ) left.

Andy ( Sothe ) went into a classroom, which he's assuming he's supposed to go, and the teacher grinned at him.

" Welcome new student! My name is Mrs. Chand! What is your name? "

Sothe looked around and saw that guy that he saw at the front of the school he said 'fuck off' to.

" Andy? " Andy ( Sothe ) replied awkwardly as he felt his Kard by his arm as he put his hands in his pocket.

" Well then welcome, Andy! Before you start, any questions? " Mrs. Chand said happily.

" Yeah, do you know a guy named, uh, Mr. Hanglesbrug? " Andy ( Sothe ) asked quietly.

" Yes! He's a librarian at this school, but no one has seen him since the last year, which is why we hired his friend, Mr. Charles, which strangely has the same name as our biology teacher, Mr. Charles. Which is why we call the librarian, Mr. Charles, 'Mr. Charles the librarian. "

" Okay, thanks, I guess. " Andy ( Sothe ) murmured. Andy ( Sothe ) sat down at some random empty seat in the corner as everyone watched creepily. He sat down as the teacher began to teach something about algebra, variables, equations, and expression, along with some shapes and the ratio of things. The bell rang ( Sothe was about to die in that class ) and everyone left.

Andy ( Sothe )walked into the hallway, once more and he heard that everyone was talking about him. Andy ( Sothe ) just ignored them and as he was walking down the hallway, he found two doors that both had a sign that read 'The Library'. He smiled, just a little, to himself as he opened the door and walked into the library, just to see if he can find out a piece of information about Mr. Hanglesbrug.


	3. The Library

" Hello there! My name is Mr. Charles! Welcome to the school library! " Mr. Charles the librarian gladly said.

"Uh, hello. " Andy said walking over to the desk Mr. Charles the librarian was sitting at, " Do you know what happened to Mr. Hanglesbrug? "

" Oh, " Mr. Charles the librarian said strangely, " well, uh. "

" Tell me now! " Andy said banging his hands on the desk so that his face was close to Mr. Charles the librarians face, " I just want to get out of this stupid job I'm assigned to do, and I don't even know why I'm looking for this guy all right! "

" No, I'm sorry, I cannot. He'll kill me if I tell anyone. " Mr. Charles the librarian said quietly.

" Why? Why is it so important huh? " Andy said leaning in closer and reached for his Kard, " 'Cause if you don't tell me, I'll probably kill you literally. "

" That's what everyone says when I don't give them the book they want, and they end up not killing me. "

" Well, " Andy said picking up his Kard and shoving it in Mr. Charles the librarian's face, " I have a weapon with me, if you think I'm lying. "

Mr. Charles the librarian shivered, a lot, and back away, as Andy put his Kard back.

" Okay, okay, okay, you win. " Mr. Charles the librarian said getting up and running over to the bookcase, " He hid in school's mountains. When I've told people this, I told them to _not _there. It's very hard to reach him. So please. Do _not_ go there! It's very dangerous. "

As the school bell rang for second class, Andy thanked the librarian and left for his second class, which he's assuming is Mr. Charles, the biology teacher.


	4. Twisted Corridor

He went in the direction of the class, but then turned right instead of going left into the classroom. He exited through the door, and then became outside once again, with the sun shining in his face. To his left was the rest of the school, and to the right was the parking lot. He walked over to the field and stepped on the full green grass. He walked along the field in search of that mountain Mr. Charles the librarian was talking about when suddenly, he bumped into Brianna.

" What are you doing here? " they both said in unison.

" You go first. " Brianna said.

" I came here to look for Mr. Hanglesbrug. " Andy said awkwardly.

" I did too! " Brianna said, " I tried the mountains, but you need a weapon to open the door and get in. "

" Maybe I'll try. " Andy said as he pulled out his Kard, " Maybe we'll try finding him. "

" I'll show you where it is. " Brianna said taking Andy's arm and bringing him around a fence and down a few stairs. They found the mountain and starting walking up until they reached a door, which looked like a door to go into a basement outside.

" See? I can't open this door. You need a weapon to carve the door open, kind of like a crowbar. " Brianna said banging on the door.

" Here, let me try. " Andy said taking the Kard and putting it between the two doors closing in on each other. He pulled it like a crowbar, like what Brianna said, and soon the two doors opened and they both jumped in and landed on their feet in what seemed like a twisted corridor.

" What the. " Brianna and Andy said in unison as they started walking along the twisted path. It seemed to be endless as they kept walking. The ceiling went so high, it looked like you couldn't even see the ceiling. As they kept walking some more they both got tired and sat down.

" This is endless! " Brianna cried out throwing her arms up in the air.

" It won't be for long. " Andy said staring up at the ceiling. On the sides were platforms and you can only get up there by wall jumping. Apparently Andy knows how.

" Well, what do you mean? " Brianna asked staring up in the direction he was looking at, " And, I have _no _idea what we're supposed to look at. "

" Hm. "Andy said thinking, " Maybe I'll try getting up there. "

" But, how? " Brianna asked. When she looked at him to her left, he wasn't there. When she looked up at the ceiling and he was on one of the floating platforms, and jumped one by one on each one until he was out of sight.

…

Andy was jumping from one platform to another until he finally reached a platform in the center all the way up from the ground. Andy jumped on that, and there was a button. Andy pushed it, and the ground started to shake while Andy fell on the ground of the platform.

…

The ground started shaking as Brianna got up, an fell down again.

" Ugh, what did Andy do! " she thought.

The ground starting shaking some more as the twisted corridor became untwisted. The corridor seemed to be shaking along as it untwisted. Andy came down and saw the corridors shaking also as it changed back.

" Woah." Brianna and Andy said in unison.

A door appeared in front of them that read 'Mr. Hanglesbrug' but it was crossed out. Maybe he crossed it out so people wouldn't think he's ahead.

" Stupid. " Andy thought in his mind as Brianna and Andy walked through the door to find themselves a giant rollercoaster.


End file.
